


Plastics

by typical_art_dork



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cady is Veronica and Janis is JD, Heathers AU, Regina drinks drano lol, The Plastics are the Heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typical_art_dork/pseuds/typical_art_dork
Summary: Cady Heron doesn't mean to get roped into a crime ripped from some cheesy, angsty teen drama, but that's exactly what happens when Janis Sarkisian, new girl and certified sociopath, helps her accidentally-on-purpose murder the most powerful girl at Northshore High. Of course, Regina was awful. But Cady didn't want her dead.At least that's what she keeps telling herself.





	Plastics

September 1st, 2018. 

 

Truthfully, Cady Heron kind of hated her friends.

She had been inducted into the most powerful clique at Northshore High nearly two weeks ago, and while at first it felt exhilarating, invigorating, even, to finally be treated like an actual human being, she couldn't help but feel as though she was committing a bit of a crime against the lower social class of Northshore by abandoning them for Regina George and her barbie-fied, superficial clones. Now, as she was practically being dragged through the hallway into the bustling, overcrowded cafeteria by the queen bee herself, a sort of familiar dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't leave them, she knew- they would destroy her if she set foot out of their tightly-knit friend circle. Not even the Mathletes and AV Club nerds would want her then.

"Cady, I need you to forge a note in Aaron Samuels' handwriting," Regina drawled, her eyes already glinting with the malice that her latest scheme entailed. Cady's stomach sank. She didn't know what Regina was planning, but it couldn't be good.

"You'll need something to write on," Regina continued. Cady was about to suggest they use one of the readily available lunch tables that were merely feet away, but Regina was in a special type of mood today. The kind of mood that usually almost guaranteed she would cause at least one person to cry later on in the day.

"Gretchen, bend over," Regina instructed. Gretchen had no other choice but to comply. It was sickening.

Cady tore a sheet of paper from her diary, and began to write. Her hand was shaking. 

"Damian, 

I've been thinking about us in the old days, and I just want to say that I think we really have a connection. It would be great if you could come to the Homecoming party at my house on Friday! Hope to see you there! 

-Aaron."

As Regina mulled over the word choice of the note, Cady felt her blood turn to ice. She couldn't let Regina rope Damian into whatever her latest little game was. He had been Cady's best friend, maybe her only friend, before the Plastics. She used to think she'd give anything to be like them- now she just craved an escape.

"Put an 'xo' at the end," Regina nearly snarled, "It'll totally make him FREAK OUT." A slow, mischievous smile spread across her face as Gretchen and Karen giggled like third-graders. It made Cady feel like someone had just punched her in the stomach.  
She knew what she was doing was wrong, sure, but she fought down any self-doubt she had as she handed the note to Regina. Whatever she was planning, maybe Cady could prevent it somehow; or at least minimize the pain that would be undoubtedly involved. She always had been good at playing damage control. 

Aaron took the note without a second thought. Regina had him and the rest of the student body wrapped around her perfectly-manicured finger. Cady used to be almost in awe of the sheer power Regina possessed- now it just made her want to vomit. Her insides twisted as she watched Aaron hand Damian the note a few lunch tables away, and she curled her hands into fists at her sides.  
As Regina and her cronies flounced off to order identical salads, a newcomer caught Cady's eye.

She was sitting alone at the very back of the cafeteria, clad head-to-toe in what was quite possibly the weirdest outfit Cady had ever seen. A jean jacket that was several sizes too large, decorated with beads and hand-made patches and paintings; intricate fishnets covered by studded jean shorts; black combat boots that looked like they could crush Regina's signature Louboutins underneath them- topped off by a very attractive face, Cady noted. The girl's hair was jet black and dyed blond at the tips. It cascaded over her shoulders, covering part of her face. 

And she was looking right at Cady. 

The girl tilted her head to the side and beckoned for Cady to join her. She had no choice, really- the girl was new and different and, quite frankly, beautiful.

One Cady reached her table, the girl stuck out her hand for her to shake. 

"I'm Janis. Janis Sarkisian. You a Plastic?" 

The question caught Cady off-guard. Three periods into this girl's first day at Northshore and she was already familiar with the social hierarchy? Impressive. 

"No, I'm a Cady. Cady Heron." Cady made sure her tone was subtly flirty, and prayed to whatever God was watching over her that she wasn't blushing. The weak fluorescent lights in the NHS cafeteria couldn't mask it if she was.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Janis quirked her mouth up in a half-smile. It was almost cute, but there was something almost sinister about the way her eyes flickered over to Regina. It should have worried Cady, but she shrugged off the feeling. 

Suddenly, Shane Oman sauntered over, grabbing Janis roughly by the shoulder. 

"Hey, new kid, what'd your girlfriend say when you told her you were moving to Northshore?" 

Cady's heart dropped to her feet. It was rare for Shane to not be a total douchebag, but she really wished he could just reel it in at least weekly. His reputation as Northshore's biggest jerk was bound to still stay in place, even if he layed off of the new kids every once in awhile. He had nothing to worry about in terms of his social standing, but he still went out of his way to be a complete asshat. It made Cady want to light the whole place on fire, the entitlement of some of her classmates.  
Janis merely scoffed and rolled her eyes, and Cady stood rooted to the spot, unable to help because, in honesty, she had no idea what to do.

Not even a second later, Aaron Samuels stepped in beside Shane, turning Janis's head with his hand so she was looking him dead in the eye. 

"Hey, my buddy Shane asked you a question," he said. "Hey, Shane, doesn't the cafeteria have a 'No Dykes Allowed' rule?" 

At this, Janis's posture stiffened, and her eyes hardened. Aaron had clearly hit a nerve. This happened almost on the daily to newcomers, and Cady braced herself for the waterworks.

Instead of bursting into tears, however, Janis stood from her seat, spat, "They seem to have an open-door policy for assholes, though," and, in one swift, unbelievable motion, swung her hardback copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye' straight at Aaron and clocked him right in the face.

What followed could be briefly described as instantaneous chaos.

Aaron went down, and Shane, after recovering from his initial shock, swung his fist at Janis. Shockingly, she caught it, bending his arm back until he crumpled to the floor. The entire cafeteria was completely fixated.  
Janis merely dusted herself off, grabbed her book, and made her way out of the cafeteria. As she passed Cady, she slipped a sticky-note into her hand.

It was Janis's number, scrawled in blue ink, just smudged enough to give Cady the pretense that she didn't really care. Jesus Christ.

Regina, followed by Gretchen and Karen, waltzed over, placed a hand on Cady's shoulder and spun her around to face her. Her eyes narrowed, and Cady felt her heart rate speed up. 

"Quit drooling over that wannabe-goth new girl and get a move on. We need to discuss what we're wearing to Aaron's party over salad, pronto." 

Yeah, Cady Heron hated her friends.

\--

September 2nd, 2018. 

 

Remington Parties: there was nothing quite like them. This year, Aaron was hosting, which couldn't be good.  
Cady herself had never been a party type of girl, but when she sold her soul to fly with the eagles, it was in the fine print of the contract. There was no escaping this.

As she shuffled into the dimly-lit Seven Eleven, she allowed her posture to relax a bit. Even walking with the Plastics took effort. As she weaved her way through aisles of predictable, diabetes-inducing gas station candy, her eyes flickered over to the slushy dispenser, and her heart skipped a beat. 

It was Janis, filling a cup to the top with blue icee slush. Cady hurried over, and Janis's head snapped up. Her lips curled upward in a smirk.

"Hey, that thing you pulled in the caffe yesterday was pretty severe," Cady said, her tone lilting teasingly. Janis chuckled drily. 

"Yeah, well, the extreme always seems to make an impression." The line sounded like Janis had ripped it straight from a poem or an angsty teen movie. Cady loved it. 

"Well, if you're nice, I'll let you buy me a big gulp." At this, Janis scoffed. 

"Those things are just crappy knock-offs of the real thing! Slushies are where it's at, trust me." Janis shook her own slushy in front of Cady's face for emphasis. She was snarky, sarcastic. It was kind of endearing.  
Before Cady could respond, the unmistakable sound of Regina's car horn ripped through the air. "Cadyyyyy!!!" Regina shrieked from the parking lot.  
Figuring that was her cue, Cady smiled apologetically. 

"Sorry about her... I don't really like my friends." Janis barked out a laugh, taking a sip of her slushy.

"I don't really like your friends either."

Thirty minutes later, Cady found herself, once again, in the center of unbridled chaos. Drunk teenagers milled around her, and the bass of whatever generic pop song was blasting from the speakers was giving her a major headache. She stumbled through the crowd in the living room, making her way to what she thought must be the kitchen. 

She was on her second glass of water when Regina cut off the music and called everyone into the living room. Cady's stomach sank. She knew Regina was planning something, she just had to find a way to stop her. She couldn't let Damian get hurt.  
She trudged into the living room, and Regina announced that they'd be playing a party game with a piñata. Gretchen sent a not-so-subtle smile in Regina's direction as she tied a handkerchief around Damian's eyes. Cady stayed where she was until Karen, ever the follower, flounced into the room carrying a piñata that bared a striking resemblance to Cady's theater-loving friend. 

Glaring at Regina, Cady stepped forward, yanked the piñata out of Karen's hands, and ran out into the backyard despite the cries of protest from her drunken classmates.

"If you want this thing, you can swim for it!" She tossed the piñata into the lake without a second thought, but as soon as she got back into the house and saw the look on Regina's face, she almost instantly hated herself.

Damian, baffled, yanked off the handkerchief and turned to Cady.  
"Cady, what's going on? I wanted to-"

"Just go home, Damian, I'll explain later. Go home!" 

He tried to mask the hurt on his face, but Cady knew he was upset. She felt bad for a moment, watching him leave, but then Regina yanked her by the shirt collar and she froze.

"You ruined everything!" 

Cady's nerves felt like someone had lit them on fire.  
"Just forget this, I'm resigning my commission from the lip gloss gestapo and returning to civilian life," Cady spat, eyes burning. 

"No!" Regina shrieked, and if people weren't transfixed before, they were now. Cady ignored the phones that were undoubtedly recording their pathetic cat fight.

"You don't get to be a nobody. Come Monday, you're an ex-somebody! Not even the losers will want you now. Transfer to Cresswood, transfer to Elmbrooke. No one at Northshore is gonna let you play their reindeer games!" 

Cady glared at Regina, stumbled forward, and vomited on her Louboutins.

She was screwed.


End file.
